La Faute
by missa2008
Summary: Ce n'était pas sa faute. Non. Jamais. UA et personnages OOC
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde. Tout d'abord je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année.

Je vous présente une histoire qui je l'espère vous plaira qui traite d'un sujet que je trouve important mais que je ne vois pas souvent (en français tout du moins).

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et vos critiques, ça ne pourra que me faire avancer.

Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographes qui m'ont échappé, je sais que ça peut être désagréable pour la lecture

 **Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis mais l'histoire m'appartient.**

 **Pairing : Sterek**

 **Univers Alternatif et personnages OOC**

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 _-Elle-_

Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Non. Définitivement pas.

Tout ce qu'elle avait fait c'était pour son bien. Elle aimait son fils tout de même !

Elle n'y pouvait rien s'il était trop fragile et s'il prenait la mouche à la moindre remarque qu'elle pouvait lui faire. Même son mari et ses deux autres enfants pensaient comme elle, c'était bien la preuve qu'elle agissait comme il fallait.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle si son fils avait un gros défaut physique mais il était de son devoir de lui faire ouvrir les yeux pour qu'il soit de nouveau normal. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui et à son bien-être. Après tout, rentrer dans les normes imposées par la société actuelle était normal, elle ne voulait que l'aider à le faire.

A défaut que son fils soit normal du côté de sa sexualité, il fallait qu'il le soit physiquement.

Donc non elle ne comprenait pas son geste ni ce qu'elle faisait dans cette salle d'attente avec sa famille, à se faire dévisager si haineusement par _l'autre_ qui était installé en face d'eux.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Non. Jamais.

 _\- Amour-_

Tout était de sa faute à elle. Cette femme qui se prétendait être mère et pire que tout, une bonne mère.

Si son petit-ami en était venu à une telle extrémité c'était forcément à cause d'elle. Elle lui avait toujours mis plus de pression qu'à ses frères, ne retenant que le négatif et jamais le positif de ce qu'il faisait et depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, cela allait de mal en pis.

Le problème de cette femme ? Déjà elle était homophobe bien qu'elle affirmait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle n'avait aucun problème avec ça. Seulement quand il entendait toutes les piques et les remarques qu'elle avait pu dire, les faits étaient là.

La pire connerie qu'il avait pu l'entendre dire ? Son petit-ami avait décidé de comparer les relations homosexuelles dans la réalité et dans le fictif. L'idée était idiote mais il l'avait laissé faire…si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir après tout. Il savait la soif de connaissance qu'il pouvait avoir. Son petit-ami avait donc acheté des mangas traitant du sujet (il ne savait plus le terme précis par ailleurs) et l'avait obligé à lire ces livres avec lui. Manque de chance, cette femme était tombé dessus et avec le visage fermé qu'elle arborait quand ils étaient ensemble, avait dit à son fils :

« Tu ne devrais pas acheter ce genre de choses, de nos jours tout ce qu'on fait et achète est surveillé. Tu vas avoir des problèmes à faire ça. »

La remarque les avait tellement scotchés que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait relevé. Mais si avant ce jour il avait pu avoir des doutes sur les sentiments de cette femme, elle venait de les détruire. Quand il avait rapporté cette conversation chez lui, il avait été rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul choqué.

Le deuxième gros et principal problème de cette femme ? Stiles, son fils, souffrait d'un léger surpoids depuis son enfance et elle n'avait jamais su l'accepter. Il était le seul dans sa famille à avoir ce souci.

Claudia Stilinski était obsédée par le regard des autres et faisait une fixation sur les dictates de la beauté. Stiles lui avait dit que pour elle, la minceur était devenue une telle obsession qu'elle avait réussi à convertir toute sa famille à ses idées…sauf lui. De ce fait dès qu'elle le harcelait à cause de son poids, car oui à ce stade c'était du harcèlement, et sur la nécessité pour lui de maigrir, plus personne ne venait la contredire ou venait le défendre.

Pour sa part, il avait connu Stiles à son arrivée au lycée quand il avait quinze ans. Lui avait eu sa période rebelle et « les études j'en ai rien à faire », et il se retrouvait donc à partager certains cours avec lui alors qu'ils avaient deux ans d'écart. Stiles lui avait tout de suite tapé dans l'œil et son surpoids ne l'avait jamais dérangé, à vrai dire il n'en avait rien à foutre. Le physique ne fait pas la personne après tout. Il était ensuite tombé sous le charme de sa personnalité. Stiles était intelligent, sarcastique à souhait et ne manquait jamais de réparti. Quand on arrivait à percer cette carapace qu'il s'était créer au fil des ans c'était un jeune homme profondément gentil, généreux, toujours soucieux de bien faire et un peu timide sur les bords.

L'approcher n'avait pas été aisé car lui était classé dans la case « populaire » et Stiles avait trop subi d'attaques de personnes comme lui. Il était trop habitué à ce que Stuart, son jumeau, attire tout le monde plutôt que lui. A force de persévérance, il s'était fait accepter de lui et de ses meilleurs amis Scott et Lydia. Puis il avait fallu attendre leur dernière année de lycée pour qu'ils s'avouent leurs sentiments, de ce fait cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Il n'était pas prêt à voir cette situation basculer par la stupidité d'une femme qui exigeait des autres ce qu'elle n'était pas elle-même. Il fallait être honnête deux minutes, Claudia Stilinski avait tout sauf une silhouette de mannequin !

Derek sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et le prit pour découvrir des sms de sa famille lui demandant des nouvelles. Il eut envie de sourire car son petit-ami avait rapidement fait l'unanimité chez lui et cela s'était accentué depuis plusieurs mois…depuis qu'il préférait passer son temps libre chez les Hale plutôt que chez lui. Sa famille avait toujours soutenu Stiles et ils avaient tous constaté qu'il s'était un peu aminci depuis leur mise en couple. Peter, son oncle, plaisantait même souvent à ce sujet soutenant que le sport de chambre avait bien dû aider. Derek pensait simplement que se sentir accepté comme il était avait beaucoup aidé son petit-ami à se sentir un peu mieux et à faire inconsciemment plus attention à lui.

Car il était indéniable que Stiles n'allait pas bien. Il savait le cacher mais lui et Scott connaissaient la réalité. Depuis que son frère ainé avait quitté la maison, que sa mère s'acharnait de plus belle, que son jumeau était devenu hautain et méprisant envers lui et que même Lydia s'était récemment détournée de lui, l'état mental de Stiles avait empiré petit à petit…jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Si Derek était tellement persuadé que le geste de Stiles avait été commis à cause de sa mère c'est parce qu'il devait faire les magasins avec elle aujourd'hui. Plus tôt dans la journée Derek avait reçu un sms de sa part lui annonçant qu'il avait fini et annulant en même temps leur projet de se voir le soir-même. Il avait ensuite reçu un « je t'aime » qui l'avait fait sourire pour apprendre une heure plus tard que son petit-ami venait de faire une tentative de suicide.

C'est Scott qui l'avait mis au courant. Il l'avait appelé totalement furieux qu'il puisse ne pas le prévenir que son meilleur ami était à l'hôpital et qu'il l'apprenne par sa mère, en service à ce moment. Le silence qui avait suivi avait fait comprendre à Scott que non personne ne lui avait dit. Il avait juste balbutié à sa mère la situation avant de prendre sa Camaro et de foncer à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills.

Maintenant ils étaient tous là à attendre des nouvelles. Il avait refusé tout contact avec Lydia quand elle était arrivée et avait lancé un regard meurtrier à la famille de son petit-ami. Il priait pour que Stiles s'en sorte sinon… Il allait déjà tout faire pour qu'il ne retourne pas dans cette famille et il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur sa mère pour l'aider. Malheureusement Stiles ne serait pas majeur avant plusieurs mois mais il ne le laisserait pas aux mains de cette femme.

Tout était de sa faute à elle. Oui. Totalement.

 _-Famille-_

C'était de leur faute à eux. La famille Stilinski au complet était responsable de la situation actuelle. Sa mère qui était l'instigatrice du mal-être de son frère, son père pour avoir fait l'autruche pendant des années, Stuart pour n'être qu'un mouton avide de popularité et d'attention et même lui pour avoir abandonné son petit-frère.

Thomas avait toujours était conscient de la situation entre sa mère et son frère et s'il avait voulu le soutenir pendant un temps, il avait fini par fuir cette maison et cette ambiance que sa mère avait peu à peu mise en place.

Si Stiles ne savait pas à quoi il devait ce « traitement de faveur », Thomas lui en avait une idée bien nette. Cela datait du jour où, alors âgé de neuf ans, il s'était rendu avec son père à la maternité. Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir Stuart et Sophia, comme on lui répétait depuis plusieurs mois, on lui avait présenté Stuart et Genim. Il se souvenait encore de la déception visible sur le visage de sa mère qui rêvait tant d'une fille. Le gynécologue s'était trompé en affirmant qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon et d'une fille.

Toutes les affaires pour petite fille avaient dû être remplacées et un prénom avait même dû être trouvé à la hâte. Son frère avait donc hérité du prénom de leur grand-père, un énorme complexe pour lui qu'il s'était empressé de remplacer par son surnom actuel.

Si lui et son père avait bien accepté la situation, sa mère n'avait jamais fait le deuil de cette fille qu'elle n'aurait jamais, il en était persuadé. Elle avait reporté cette frustration sur Stiles, l'obligeant à être ce qu'elle avait toujours imaginé.

Il n'était pas au courant de tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire ou dire mais pour que son frère en arrive à cette situation, il devait encaisser trop de choses depuis trop longtemps. La révélation de son homosexualité n'avait pas dû améliorer sa situation.

Thomas ignorait beaucoup de choses, mais ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait retrouvé son petit frère, dans son ancienne chambre, les veines ouvertes alors qu'il n'y avait personne chez lui. Ce qu'il savait c'était que sans son retour imprévu chez lui, son petit frère ne serait plus de ce monde. Ce qu'il savait c'était que l'endoctrinement que la société subissait et les « normes » qu'il ne savait qui avait instaurées avaient failli lui coûter son petit frère. Ce qu'il savait c'était que les seuls personnes qui avaient vu et compris le mal-être de Stiles étaient en face de lui, pas à côté de lui.

Ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait totalement foiré son rôle de grand frère.

Tout était de leur faute. Oui. Absolument.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !

Je reviens avec un deuxième chapitre pour cette histoire, je l'avais bien en tête mais n'étant pas écrite je n'avais pas annoncé de suite.

Si certaines personnes pourront penser que j'exagère dans cette histoire, je tiens à dire que c'est majoritairement tiré de mon vécu et que malheureusement ce genre de situation existe.

Et pour les fautes, de nouveau je m'excuse s'il en reste.

Bref sur ce je vous laisse et pour les reviews, déjà un grand merci, et ensuite j'y réponds à la fin.

 **Disclaimer** **: les personnages appartiennent toujours à Jeff Davis mais l'histoire vient de moi**

 **Pairing : Sterek**

 **UA et personnages OOC**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Depuis son réveil, il avait eu le temps de cogiter sur sa situation. Même s'il savait qu'il devrait assumer les conséquences de son acte…non il ne regrettait pas son geste. Ces derniers temps il était à bout et malheureusement Derek et sa famille ne suffisaient plus. Son mal-être grandissait de jour en jour et toutes les choses positives que son petit-ami pouvait lui apporter ou lui dire étaient presque immédiatement réduites à néant par sa propre famille.

Il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'on aurait pu le retrouver à temps pour le sauver, il avait bien calculé son coup, et pourtant il avait repris connaissance dans ce lit d'hôpital. Il voulait être tranquille et n'avait pas appelé d'infirmière car il se doutait que ses proches seraient immédiatement au courant et il ne voulait vraiment pas les voir maintenant. Seulement la mère de son meilleur ami était passée le voir rapidement pendant sa pause et l'avait trouvé réveillé même si un peu groggy. Mélissa s'était aussitôt précipitée sur lui et l'avait enlacé comme elle avait pu, vu tous les fils qui le reliaient à des machines ou des perfusions. Il avait toujours vu Mélissa comme sa deuxième mère et le fait qu'il se prenne une grosse baffe juste après ne l'avait pas surpris outre mesure, il pressentait que ce n'était pas la seule qu'il se prendrait prochainement.

Finalement Mélissa lui avait expliqué la situation. Il avait été retrouvé par son grand-frère dans un état critique mais toujours vivant. Quand les secours l'avaient pris en charge, il avait dû être réanimé plusieurs fois et ils avaient peu d'espoir quant à sa survie. A l'hôpital, il avait été recousu et transfusé rapidement mais même ainsi son état ne s'était pas stabilisé immédiatement. Au vu de la situation, les médecins avaient décidé de le plonger dans un coma artificiel pour que son corps se remette plus facilement. Il avait été sorti de cet état deux jours plus tard mais malgré tout il ne s'était pas réveillé suscitant beaucoup d'interrogations et d'inquiétude. Il apprit donc que deux semaines le séparaient de sa tentative de suicide. Son corps avait eu le temps de s'en remettre mais son esprit avait encore besoin de temps lui. Quand elle lui demanda pourquoi il avait fait ça, il lui sourit tristement en regardant rapidement son corps caché sous les draps. Elle lui rendit un visage peiné. Elle avait compris. Elle ne lui avait pas posé plus de question, l'avait de nouveau enlacé en lui promettant de repasser et de ne rien dire à Scott pour le moment puis était partie prévenir les infirmières du service. Un médecin était passé et lui avait redis dans des termes plus médicaux ce qu'il savait déjà.

Mélissa savait ce qu'il vivait depuis son enfance et faisait partie des rares personnes à ne pas le juger de par son physique et à l'aimer pour ce qu'il était au fond de lui. Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, Stiles avait toujours était un peu plus enrobé que ses camarades ou que ses frères. Malheureusement il n'avait pas hérité du fameux gêne « de toute façon moi je peux manger ce que je veux, je grossis jamais »…une belle connerie de son avis. Ainsi il avait toujours était de nature très gourmande, ce qui avait provoqué ce changement physique. Il se souvenait encore que c'était cette gourmandise qui était à l'origine de son amitié avec Scott. Quand ils étaient en primaire, Scott était le petit nouveau avec qui personne ne voulait jouer. Stiles lui avait alors proposé qu'ils deviennent amis si le brun partageait son goûter avec lui. Scott avait accepté et cette habitude avait persisté jusqu'à ce que le brun le raconte à sa mère et qu'il se présente à l'école avec une ration pour lui et une pour son ami. Sans la connaître, Stiles s'était déjà mis à adorer la mère de son meilleur ami…ça le changeait de sa propre mère.

Car oui, sa mère avait une toute autre philosophie de vie pour lui. Elle avait toujours surveillé ce qu'il mangeait, ce qui en soit était quand même normal, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait elle avait toujours été beaucoup plus stricte avec lui qu'avec Stuart ou même Thomas. Ainsi au fil des ans, au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait du poids, son comportement devint de pire en pire mais personne ne lui dit jamais rien. D'une surveillance stricte, elle était passée à rationner tout ce Stiles pouvait manger. Puis voyant, que cela n'avait aucun effet, elle commença à cacher les produits sucrés ou gras pour qu'il ne mette pas la main dessus mais les laissant à la disposition de ses frères et son père. Seulement Stiles ne s'était pas laissé démonter et arrivait toujours à trouver les cachettes de sa mère. Finalement, elle avait adopté la pire des stratégies : le frustrer. Elle s'était mise à partager entre ses deux frères tous les gâteaux et bonbons qu'elle pouvait acheter sans rien lui laisser. Ses deux frères voulant l'embêter à l'époque ne l'avaient jamais laissé approcher de ces sucreries. Résultats : dès qu'il avait l'occasion de manger ses produits préférés, il le faisait sans limite. Sa mère en voulant l'obliger à ressembler à son idéal à elle avait réussi l'effet inverse. Oui, sa relation avec sa mère avait toujours était conflictuelle car elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter tel qu'il était.

Son physique, il n'avait pas de problème avec. Non. C'était les autres qui ne l'acceptaient pas et il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Quand il était petit, jamais il n'avait reçu de moquerie. Tout avait commencé quand il avait 13 ans. Certaines personnes l'avaient pris en grippe dans sa classe et tous les prétextes étaient bons pour le rabaisser. Peu à peu, toute sa classe s'était mise à se moquer de lui à cause de son surpoids. Seul Scott avait toujours était là pour lui. Même son propre jumeau riait parfois de lui sans s'en cacher. Etrangement c'est à cette époque que Lydia devint sa meilleure amie car si lui était attaqué sur son poids, elle l'était pour ses soucis de peau. Ce n'est pas parce qu'aujourd'hui Lydia était l'une des plus belles filles qu'il connaissait qu'elle avait échappé aux effets de la puberté. Ils s'étaient trouvés et soutenus face à l'idiotie des autres élèves et le duo qu'il formait avec Scott était vite devenu un trio. L'autre point positif de cette période était qu'il s'était découvert une passion pour les ordinateurs et la recherche. N'ayant pas masse d'amis il avait trouvé une échappatoire à ses soucis autrement.

Arrivé au lycée, ses problèmes ne s'étaient pas arrangés. Sa mère devenait de plus en plus obsédée par son apparence, Thomas le négligeait et Stuart commençait à devenir ce petit con arrogant qu'il était dorénavant. Il n'avait pas compris le changement de son jumeau. Ils n'avaient jamais eu la même personnalité mais avaient toujours été complémentaires. N'ayant pas le même cercle d'amis, Stuart s'était peu à peu détourné de lui pour rester « le mec cool » auprès des autres. Il avait commencé par rire des moqueries avant d'y participer pour enfin les débuter lui-même. Stiles ne reconnaissait pas son jumeau depuis quelques mois, à tel point qu'il avait pris possession de l'ancienne chambre de Thomas alors qu'ils avaient toujours fait chambre commune. Stiles avait l'impression que son frère voulait l'écraser et l'effacer afin d'être le fils parfait. Ainsi il s'était mis à vouloir le copier et le surpasser dans tout ce qu'il faisait et lui piquer ce à quoi il tenait. Stuart avait donc obtenu un stage dans une grande entreprise informatique, alors que Stiles en avait toujours rêvé, et plus récemment il avait séduit Lydia et avait tout fait pour qu'elle n'ait plus de temps à consacrer à son meilleur ami. Stiles n'avait toujours pas digérer ce coup-ci surtout de la part de Lydia qui l'ignorait presque désormais et qui avait toujours décliné ses avances car « il n'était pas son type de mec ».

Le reste de sa famille n'était pas mieux. Son père faisait comme si tout allait bien et Thomas était de plus en plus absent jusqu'à déménager définitivement il y a peu. Certes son frère avait 26 ans mais il savait bien qu'il avait simplement fuit leur foyer. Bon il n'était pas tout à fait honnête, pouvoir vivre avec son petit-ami avait quand même dû peser dans la balance car oui on ne lui ferait pas croire que Thomas et Newt étaient seulement meilleurs amis, pour le vivre il savait reconnaître un couple quand il en voyait un.

Pour que sa mère se calme et le lâche un peu, il avait bien tenté de suivre certains de ses régimes mais ce n'était jamais assez pour elle. Il s'était peu à peu découragé. Il avait bien conscience que peu à peu son moral en avait pris un coup.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait toujours pu compter sur Scott même si sa récente attitude d'imbécile heureux, causée par une certaine Allison, pouvait l'exaspérer. Mais surtout, il avait Derek et toute la famille Hale. Il considérait déjà Mélissa comme sa deuxième maman, le clan Hale lui était comme sa deuxième famille voir même comme sa famille. Evidemment qu'il avait été méfiant envers Derek quand ce-dernier l'avait approché. Des gars ou des filles populaires qui faisaient semblant de vouloir être son ami ou de vouloir sortir avec lui pour mieux l'humilier, il avait déjà donné. Puis finalement devant son insistance, il avait lâché prise et ne l'avait jamais regretté. Bizarrement alors que Derek était dingue de lui, non ce n'était pas de l'exagération, il n'avait jamais pu blairer son frère jumeau et ce même quand ils ne se parlaient pas encore.

Sa relation avec Derek et les liens qu'il avait avec la famille de son petit-ami lui avait appris à s'accepter de nouveau et s'il avait pu résister à la pression qu'il accumulait depuis toutes ces années c'était grâce à eux…et pourtant il était dans ce lit d'hôpital.

La raison de son geste ? Juste un craquage total causé par la parole de trop. Ce jour-là il n'avait pas réfléchi plus que nécessaire et avait juste pensé qu'ainsi il serait enfin tranquille. Ce jour-là sa mère l'avait un peu obligé à faire les magasins avec elle. Le shopping avec sa mère ? C'était devenu une de ses hantises. Mais il acceptait toujours pour lui faire plaisir. Par exemple, si avec Derek et sa sœur il pouvait avoir le droit à « ce jean te fait un cul d'enfer Stiles » ou « si tu achètes cette tenue je peux t'assurer que tu ne la garderas pas longtemps sur le dos », avec sa mère c'était plus du genre « t'as vu les cuisses que tu as ? » ou « franchement comment tu peux supporter d'avoir un ventre comme le tien ? ». Evidemment il n'avait pas échappé à ce genre de remarques très agréables. Puis sur le chemin du retour, ils avaient croisés un groupe de jeunes que Stiles ne connaissait pas et pourtant l'un d'eux s'était cru malin.

\- Ah, je savais pas que la chasse à la baleine était de nouveau ouverte !

Stiles voulait l'ignorer seulement il avait entendu des rires. Certains provenaient de la personne à ses côtés. Jamais il n'avait vu sa mère se moquer ouvertement de lui et cela lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il n'aurait pensé, surtout quand elle se sentit obligé d'ajouter.

\- Ce garçon n'a pas tort tu sais. Bien que Derek soit le meilleur parti que tu pouvais nous ramener, je me demande toujours comment quelqu'un et surtout lui peut avoir le désir d'être en couple avec toi.

Il avait clairement retenu ses larmes mais une fois seul chez lui, il s'était lâché. Puis il avait pris sa décision. Ses derniers mots avaient été pour son petit-ami via un sms et il était passé à l'acte.

Certains allaient trouver sa réaction excessive mais lui, il avait pensé faire la meilleure chose. Sur ces pensées, il finit par s'endormir bien qu'appréhendant la journée du lendemain.

 _-XXX-_

Au milieu de la matinée, alors qu'il avait reçu les soins nécessaires pour ses blessures et pour son hygiène, Stiles s'étonnait de n'avoir encore vu personne le visiter. Alors qu'il était encore dans ses pensées, on frappa à sa porte et il découvrit une jeune fille brune qui écarquilla les yeux en le voyant réveillé.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu te réveilles quand on arrive à persuader Derek de ne pas venir dès le matin ? Tu sais que tu as signé notre arrêt de mort à Laura et moi ? Sans mauvais jeu de mot hein…

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Cora, sourit Stiles.

La jeune fille arriva vers lui avant de le serrer fort dans ses bras…puis de le gifler.

\- C'est la première d'une longue série tu sais.

\- Je me suis dit la même chose hier soir quand Mélissa m'a réservé le même sort.

\- Plus sérieusement, comment tu vas ?

\- Je suis toujours un peu vaseux mais c'est mieux qu'hier soir. Faut que je récupère.

La jeune fille prit une chaise et s'installa près de son ami.

\- Sinon comment ça se fait que tu es là ?

\- Sympa…

\- Non mais c'est le matin quoi.

\- C'est le week-end surtout. Je suis pas seule d'ailleurs, Laura va tarder à arriver.

\- Je suis content qu'à défaut de ma vraie famille, ma belle-famille s'inquiète pour moi.

Le visage de la brune se ferma et elle tourna sa tête pour ne pas faire face à son ami. Si elle voulait lui cacher quelque chose, c'était raté.

\- Cora ?

\- …

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cora !

\- C'est compliqué…

\- Mais encore ? Questionna Stiles.

\- …quand tu as fait…ça…Derek a totalement pété un câble. Sauf qu'il a entraîné maman et Peter dans son sillage.

\- Euh…quoi ?

\- Pour te résumer la situation, quand tu sortiras tu viendras chez nous.

\- Attend…quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Paniqua légèrement le châtain.

\- Calme-toi.

\- T'es marrante toi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

\- Stiles…même si on connaît pas les détails, on sait tous qui est à l'origine de ton acte et du fait que tu sois pas bien.

\- …

\- Une enquête a été ouverte et des plaintes déposées.

\- Pour ?

\- Harcèlement pour ta mère, non-assistance à personne en danger pour ton père et ton jumeau. Seul Thomas n'est pas concerné. Ma mère a demandé à ce qu'aucune de ces personne ne t'approche au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête. Tu peux me croire que mon frère y a veillé. Il a même tabassé Stuart au lycée car il parlait de toi avec ses amis et il a empêché Lydia de te voir car il la considère responsable aussi.

\- …mais c'est du délire ! Bien que vivre avec vous ne me dérange pas, ces plaintes sont insensées !

\- Pas tant que ça puisque l'enquête est toujours en cours. Mais c'est pas avec moi qu'il faut que tu en parles !

Stiles était totalement abasourdis par la nouvelle. Sa famille n'avait pas conscience de leur comportement. Il était persuadé que ces plaintes ne changeraient rien puisqu'ils ne se pensaient pas en tort. Le seul point positif qu'il pourrait en tirer c'était de ne plus vivre avec eux même si provisoirement. Enfin il devrait avoir une grande discussion avec son petit-ami quand il se sentirait mieux. Derek était vraiment trop extrême par moment même si c'était par amour.

En attendant, il passa un bon moment avec les deux sœurs Hale, réellement heureuses de le voir de nouveau éveillé. Quand dans l'après-midi, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et qu'il aperçut des yeux verts bien connus qui se remplir de soulagement, il se dit que les discussions et les remontrances pouvaient attendre un peu. Il voulait juste profiter de la personne qu'il aimait.

Il vivrait toujours avec les preuves de son geste mais il apprendrait à vivre sereinement malgré la connerie des gens, il s'en faisait la promesse.

Si la société ne pouvait pas l'accepter tel qu'il était, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Non. En aucun cas.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Je tiens également à préciser que je ne suis pas médecin ou spécialiste en droit pénal et donc il peut y avoir des erreurs vis-à-vis de la réalité.

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Earwen Luinil : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui m'a beaucoup touché. Je ne savais pas si cette histoire plairait et même si ce n'est peut-être pas l'avis de tous, ton commentaire m'a beaucoup rassuré. Si tu repasses par là ce chapitre a dû répondre à certaines de tes questions. Merci encore.

Sanga36 : Merci pour ton commentaire, je ne sais pas si tu l'auras lu mais voilà la suite dont tu parlais.

Alix82 : Je t'en prie et merci à toi.

Rosedeschamps : Merci à toi pour ton commentaire.

Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier les personnes qui pourraient me laisser un commentaire bon ou mauvais sur cette partie, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le faire ultérieurement.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous !

Me voilà avec un troisième et dernier chapitre que je n'avais pas prévu à la base mais finalement je me suis dit qu'il pouvait servir à boucler cette histoire contrairement au précédent.

Aussi je tiens à remercier sincèrement les personnes qui m'ont laissé une petite review et qui ont partagé leur propre vécu avec moi-même si je dois avouer que ça m'a un peu désolée de voir que les situations que j'ai décrites sont également vécues par d'autre que moi.

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions bonnes comme mauvaises, tout est bon à prendre.

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent toujours à Jeff Davis mais l'histoire m'appartient.

 **Pairing** : Sterek

 **UA et personnages OOC**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines que Stiles était sorti de l'hôpital. Deux semaines qu'il vivait chez la famille Hale et qu'il se remettait de son acte. Deux semaines que Derek était insupportablement collant et protecteur envers lui. Même s'il comprenait très bien la raison de ce comportement, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'en être agacé.

Quand il était venu vivre dans le manoir Hale, une tension certaine s'était tout de suite installée entre lui et son petit-ami et il avait compris que la discussion qu'il redoutait, et que Derek s'était empêché de commencer à l'hôpital, allait avoir lieu. Il n'avait pas été déçu. Il ne savait sincèrement pas combien de temps ils avaient passés à s'engueuler mais pour lui, ça lui avait semblé être des heures. Le brun devait lui déverser toute la souffrance et l'incompréhension que son geste avait suscité et lui il lui avait craché tout ce avec quoi il devait vivre et avait gardé pour lui pendant des années. Il avait rajouté une couche en abordant les poursuites contre sa famille. La conversation s'était terminée avec un Derek furieux qui avait claqué la porte après lui avoir dit une phrase qui le travaillait encore maintenant.

\- Arrête de tout garder pour toi ! Parle ! Exprime-toi ! Tant que tu continueras comme ça, rien ne pourras changer !

Il avait alors sincèrement pensé que sa relation amoureuse venait subitement de prendre fin avant de revoir Derek venir vers lui à la fin de la journée, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à rester loin de lui si tôt après l'incident.

Cependant il avait réfléchi à ce que Derek lui avait dit et avait même été en parler avec Talia et Peter, voulant connaître leur opinion sur la question. Quand il s'était avéré que la mère et l'oncle de son petit-ami avaient confirmé les pensées de ce-dernier, il s'était résolu à faire de son mieux pour changer. Ce changement s'était opéré dès la semaine suivante quand il avait décidé de reprendre le lycée. Il n'avait voulu voir personne depuis son geste mais était resté en contact avec son meilleur ami via sms. Aussi il avait été très heureux de le voir mais quand une personne rousse s'était jetée sur lui après des semaines d'ignorance, il avait vu rouge et s'était lâché.

\- C'est quand même drôle qu'à moins d'être populaire, il faut un évènement grave et que je frôle la mort pour de nouveau être digne de ton intérêt !

\- Quoi ? Stiles !

\- Pourquoi tu prends ton air de princesse indignée ? J'ai tort peut-être ? Depuis que ce cher Stuart t'as mis le grappin dessus, car me piquer une personne à qui je tenais était très drôle pour lui, tu ne me connais plus Lydia ! Tu n'avais même plus une malheureuse minute de ton temps à m'accorder ne serait-ce que pour me dire bonjour ! Le pire c'est que mon frère a bien réussi son coup, je n'ai plus de meilleure amie ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est que tu te rendes compte de ton idiotie quand il finira par rompre avec toi car tu ne l'amuses plus mais à ce moment-là, ne compte pas sur la bonne poire que je suis pour te soutenir.

\- Ferme-la, sale…

\- Toi tu n'interviens pas, tu ne me parles pas et tu oublies que nous sommes frères ! J'ai même honte d'avoir la même tête qu'un demeuré comme toi Stuart ! Tu m'as piqué tout ce à quoi je tenais ? Bravo Stuart je te félicite ! Mais c'est con non, tu n'auras plus de but dans la vie maintenant que nous n'aurons plus aucun contact en privé.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Eh bien oui, sans pouvoir m'espionner moi et mes projets, comment tu vas faire pour pouvoir évoluer ? Sans rien pouvoir me piquer ? Tu as beau faire ton fier mais je vais te dire tu m'as toujours fais pitié depuis que tu as changé pour être comme ça. Je préfère mille fois être comme je suis que d'être comme toi !

Avec le recul, Stiles savait qu'il avait été cruel dans ses paroles, mais elles n'en étaient pas moins le reflet de ses pensées. Il avait vu le vrai visage de Lydia et même si ça le peinait, il préférait désormais continuer son chemin sans elle. Elle avait perdu sa confiance et il savait qu'il redouterait sans cesse une nouvelle trahison de sa part…et il refusait de vivre une amitié pareille. Quant à son frère, de jumeau ils n'en avaient plus que le nom maintenant. Que Stuart ait tenté de le frapper après son discours le lui avait une nouvelle fois prouvé. Il n'aurait plus aucun regret à couper définitivement les ponts avec lui.

Penser à Stuart lui fit penser à son autre frère, Thomas. Ils avaient eu une conversation musclée mais remplies de larmes la semaine suivant son départ de l'hôpital. Qu'il ne veuille voir personne ne voulait pas dire que ça dissuaderait certain de vouloir lui parler. Ainsi, il avait vu Newt débarquer pour parler au nom de son grand frère car ce–dernier était au plus mal. Avoir trouvé son petit-frère presque mort lui avait fait un choc terrible dont il ne se remettait pas. Il était également terrorisé à l'idée de le voir car Thomas était bien le seul dans sa famille à avoir compris pourquoi Stiles avait tenté de se suicider et le rôle qu'ils avaient tous joué dans cette terrible décision. Avec un soupir et une hésitation certaine, Stiles avait demandé au blond de lui ramener son frère quitte à « le trainer par la peau du cul s'il le fallait ». Les deux frères avaient parlé et même si tout n'était pas résolu, loin de là, cette discussion les avaient apaisés l'un envers l'autre.

Mais ce qui amenait Stiles à penser que Derek était insupportable était la situation actuelle. Après avoir régler ses comptes avec ses frères, la dernière étape, mais pas des moindres arrivait, devoir revoir ses parents et se confronter à eux. Si Derek était d'accord avec cette rencontre, il voulait à tout prix être présent, ce que Stiles refusait tout bonnement. Il savait que son petit-ami ne saurait pas se maîtriser et il serait déjà assez pour cette rencontre. En effet, un officier serait présent à cause de l'enquête toujours en cours et Peter serait présent en qualité d'avocat. D'ailleurs quand il lui avait naturellement annoncé qu'il le représentait dans cette affaire, Stiles avait été affreusement gêné et avait prétexté son absence d'argent pour refuser. Peter lui avait répondu avec un sourire narquois qu'il était prêt à accepter une récompense en nature, ce qui lui avait valu des remontrances de sa sœur et un coup de son neveu…mais au moins Stiles avait accepté ensuite.

Finalement Derek s'était fait une raison, même si avec beaucoup de réticence, et il se trouvait là devant ses parents. Devant sa mère et son regard perçant posé sur lui.

\- Stiles ! Je suis soulagé que tu ailles bien ! S'exclama son père.

\- Surtout que tu n'as pas trouvé utile de nous donner des nouvelles…en plus de nous incriminer injustement.

Ah on y était, les hostilités avec sa mère allaient commencer. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir une relation saine et normale avec sa mère ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi sa mère ne pouvait pas l'aimer comme il était ?

\- D'ailleurs quand comptes-tu retirer ces plaintes ? Elles sont complètement infondées et tu le sais !

\- Dans la mesure où ce n'est pas lui qui a porté plainte contre vous et votre famille madame Stilinski, il me semble compliqué qu'il accède à votre requête. De plus si ces plaintes étaient infondées, l'enquête ne serait pas toujours en cours.

Stiles vit sa mère jeter un regard noir à Peter avant de reporter son attention sur lui. S'il avait voulu voir ses parents c'était aussi et avant tout pour les prévenir d'une grande décision qu'il avait prise après mûres réflexions. Mais sa mère ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

\- Pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme ça à me faire honte Stiles ? Entre ton physique disgracieux, cette tentative de suicide insensée et maintenant ça !

\- Maman je…

\- Il faut que tu te fasses soigner. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es malade enfin !

A ces mots, Stiles vit rouge encore une fois. Comme au lycée avec Lydia. Sa mère venait de prononcer les mots de trop qui résonnaient cruellement en lui. Derek lui avait donné un conseil, c'était le moment de l'appliquer.

\- Oui maman je sais merci de me le redire !

\- Que…

\- Tu te souviens pas ? Y a quelques années, quand tu as décidé que me frustrer te permettrait enfin d'avoir le fils auquel tu rêvais, tu es tombé sur une petite réservé de bonbons que je m'étais faite et que j'avais caché dans ma chambre sans que Stuart ne sache rien. Mais toi tu avais fouillé dans mes affaires, pourquoi je ne sais pas, et tu avais tout exposé sur mon lit en me rajoutant un charmant mot écrit en majuscule disant « MAIS T'ES MALADE ! ». Alors oui maman merci tu me l'as déjà dit !

\- …

\- Mais dis-moi entre une mère qui prive volontairement son fils de tout ce qu'il aime, qui entraîne les autres membres de sa famille dans son délire, qui fouille régulièrement dans les affaires de son fils, qui rabaisse son fils car il ne correspond pas aux standards de la société, et moi…dis-moi qui de nous deux et le plus malade des deux ?

\- Stiles ! S'exclama son père.

\- Quoi ?! Tout ce que je dis est la stricte vérité. Tu n'as jamais remarqué que mes défauts ! J'ai voulu tout faire pour te plaire et correspondre à tes attentes mais jamais ça n'allait pour toi ! Tu te souviens quand j'ai accepté de voir ce diététicien pour te faire plaisir ? Au bout d'une semaine j'avais réussi à perdre 2 kg et j'avais du mal à le croire d'ailleurs et quand je te l'ai dit tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as répondu ?

\- …non.

\- « Oh c'est tout ? ». Voilà ce que tu m'as dit ! J'ai tellement souffert pendant ces années où tu ne m'acceptais pas que tu peux me croire, j'ai fini par retenir toutes les remarques que tu as pu me faire et voilà ce que ça donne maintenant !

\- …

\- Ce que vous voyiez là c'est la conséquence de ces années à ne jamais rien répondre. Et quand tu dis que tu n'as rien fait maman, tu veux que je te rappel de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux semaines ? Tu t'es ouvertement moquée de moi ! Tu entends quelqu'un faire une remarque blessante à ton fils et toi tu rigoles et tu m'enfonces encore plus ! J'ai des sentiments moi aussi ! Une personne obèse, en surpoids ou que sais-je d'autre ressent aussi des choses, elle peut être blessée ! J'ai l'impression que tout le monde l'a oublié dans cette famille !

Stiles vit son père jeter un regard choqué à son épouse. Oui son père était loin de savoir toute la vérité sur ce qu'il se passait chez lui mais le châtain avait dépassé le stade de se soucier de ce détail.

\- Je voulais vous voir pour essayer d'arranger un peu la situation mais je me rends compte qu'à ce niveau, ça ne sert plus à rien. Donc j'en viens à la deuxième raison de cette rencontre.

\- Quelle est-elle ? Questionna mon père.

\- J'ai commencé les démarches pour m'émanciper. Je refuse de continuer à vivre comme ça et je sais que rien ne changera jamais.

\- Jamais !

\- C'est hors de question.

\- Ce n'était pas une question ni une demande d'autorisation. Je vous expose juste un fait. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous. Je ne voulais pas penser à cette option mais force est de constater que je n'ai pas le choix.

Sur ces paroles, Stiles se leva et quitta la pièce en ignorant les appels de ses parents. Il savait que tout n'avait pas été dit et surtout qu'il devrait les revoir mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps. Malgré ce qu'il pouvait laisser penser ou voir, cette décision lui avait brisé le cœur mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

Il allait essayer de se reconstruire auprès de gens qui l'acceptaient comme il était, qui n'allaient pas exiger de lui qu'il change, qui le laissaient vivre comme il le voulait.

Car oui, le surpoids n'était pas une tare. Si certains ne pouvaient pas le comprendre, lui il s'aimait comme ça. Son meilleur ami l'aimait comme ça. Les Hale l'aimaient comme ça. Derek l'aimait comme ça et il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

* * *

Merci à vous d'avoir lu et de m'avoir suivie.

Réponses aux reviews :

Marion : Oh je pensais pas que mon texte allait faire pleurer quelqu'un mais je suis ravie qu'elle t'ait plu quand même. Merci pour ton commentaire surtout qu'il m'a fait sourire car je suis dans le même cas que toi avec ton amie qui t'as aidé. Bref encore merci.

Nathydemon : Merci à toi, ça fait plaisir de lire ça.

Cebi : Merci à toi pour ce commentaire, comme je l'ai dit plus haut ça me navre un peu de lire que tu as vécu des situations similaires aux miennes mais bon je pense que j'exprime assez ce que je pense de la question dans cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu également.

Mei-Line : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la fin de l'histoire t'aura également plu et que tu auras les réponses à tes questions.

Mimine : Merci pour ce commentaire qui m'a vraiment touché. Malheureusement il faut vivre une situation pareille pour pouvoir en parler, les gens ne sont pas assez conscients de la portée des mots ou des actes qu'ils font comme tu l'as dit.

Ce que tu m'as dit sur ton amie ne m'étonne malheureusement pas car c'est ce que je vis presque au quotidien. Bref encore merci pour ton commentaire.


End file.
